


Little One

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Little One

***The Burrow***

"You have got to be kidding me?" Arthur exclaimed surprised.

"Arthur, don't yell in front of him. He hasn't done anything wrong," Molly replied sternly.

"Excuse me, but I am certain that people will be able to know the child is not related to us. For one, he has black hair," Arthur objected.

"Not everyone in our family has red hair! My aunts have black hair, so he could have gotten that from my part of the family."

Severus, who was shyly taking everything in from the safety of Molly's embrace, saw toys scattered across the floor. "Me?" he asked curiously.

Molly broke her attention away from her husband to look at the small child in her arms. "Yes, those are for you." She placed him on the ground and, together with her husband, watched him toddle over to the toys. Molly turned when she heard several pops in the garden, announcing that her sons had returned home.

"Mom, is it true? That Professor Snape is a toddler and pretending to be my nephew?" Ron asked as he walked into his home before he noticed the small child on the floor in the middle of his old toys. He stood still and took in his professor’s new childlike appearance, dressed up in what appeared to be a true Weasley jumpsuit. Severus was staring at him with guileless black olive eyes peeking through his unruly black hair and. The little boy stared for a few moments and then stood up. Ron cautiously watched as the boy slowly walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "Dwaw me a hip" and dragged Ron to his playground.

Harry smiled as the shy toddler showed Ron his toys while explaining the meanings. "How long will he be a child?"

"Just for one day. He will turn back to himself tonight."

“Can Ron and I stay with him?”

“I thought you disliked your Potions professor, Harry?”

Harry smiled sheepishly as he remembered his private lessons with the man. “Not since he gave me those private lessons in Occlumency.”

“Very well, you can stay if Professor Dumbledore agrees,” Molly answered.

“He already did,” Harry said and handed the note to Molly, before he walked towards his boyfriend and his professor.

“Thas no hip!” Severus giggled at Ron’s attempt to draw the request.

“What are you trying to draw, Ron?”

“Apparently, I need to draw a hip,” Ron answered.

“Not a hip! A hip!” Severus laughed when he heard Ron explaining to Harry.

“Yeah, Ron. A sheep!” Harry answered, recognizing the word after several repeated requests.

“A sheep? He means a sheep?” Ron stated in surprise and resumed his efforts, attempting to draw the boy a sheep.

Severus watched the two young men with curiosity while Harry sat himself behind Ron, arranging his legs around his boyfriend so that Ron was seated between Harry’s legs. The small boy frowned and stared at the way he was seated, kneeling in the midst of the toys. Not satisfied with this arrangement, he crawled towards Ron and settled himself between Ron’s legs before giggling when the redhead tickled his sides.

“I thought Severus Snape had had a horrible childhood?” Arthur questioned thoughtfully.

“No, he didn’t. People thought that because of his father. But his mother was a lot stronger than we thought,” Molly replied calmly. She had asked the Headmaster that same question and had heard a lovely story about the boy now sitting in Ron’s lap in return.

Molly continued her tasks around the house while Harry and Ron entertained little Severus Snape.

“Me want fly!” Severus suddenly yelled out as he pointed to the window where the twins were practicing quidditch.

“You know how to fly?” Harry asked curiously. Ron had told him stories of his childhood and family and he had been amazed to find out the twin had been able to fly since a very young age.

“Yes! Mommy fly me!” Severus stated as if it explained everything, which sort of did to Harry.

“Your mother taught you how to fly. Well, come on then. You can sit in front of me,” Harry replied, holding out his hand for Severus to grab onto.

Ron watched his boyfriend walking slowly towards the door to take Severus flying. The toddler had grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged Harry with him as fast as his legs could take him. The redhead was still surprised by how much the boy looked like Harry right now.

“Daddy, go higher!” Severus squealed, when Harry took off. 

Harry carefully chased the snitch and smiled as he saw the small hand reaching for the golden ball. His grip tightened to make sure the boy didn’t fall. Still surprised at his new nickname, he did what Severus wanted. Bit by bit, he went faster until Severus caught the snitch, squealing loud and happy.

“Daddy! Did you see? Papa, did you see?” Severus called out to Ron and Harry.

Ron was gob smacked. His Potions Professor had just called him Papa. He closed his mouth when the two dark haired boys walked towards him. As Harry embraced him, Severus hugged his legs. “Papa? Daddy?” Ron whispered questioningly.

“Severus, could you tell me why you are calling us Papa and Daddy?” Harry asked Severus, who was blushing brightly at the question.

“I want a happy daddy!” He explained shyly. “I awweady have a happy mommy.”

Ron felt a flash of anger at the mention of Severus’ biological father. It must have been difficult for the boy to deal with the death eater. Even though Severus would probably hate him again when he returned to his normal adult self, Ron decided he wanted to give the boy the best second childhood possible. He reached for Severus and manhandled him over his shoulder, listening fondly to the giggles erupting from young Severus.

******

The Weasley family sat in the living room, watching and listening to a babbling little Severus who was telling them his adventures with Papa and Daddy. However, they were curious to see how Severus would react when he changed back to himself.

The boy was seated between Ron’s legs while Ron was seated between Harry’s. Harry had embraced the redhead, rested his chin on Ron’s shoulder while looking at his Potions Professor.

Severus felt a tingle in his stomach and grimaced, making everyone feel worried about him. As the family stood up to reach for him, a light blue light surrounded the boy until a grown-up Severus Snape was revealed.

“Please, don’t tell me I babbled!” Severus muttered loudly.

“Yep, it’s all true!” George and Fred said in unison, enjoying the sight of the   
blushing professor.

“I think I need a nap!” Severus stated and manoeuvred himself until his head was lying on Ron’s lap and closed his eyes.

“Did he just fall asleep?” Harry questioned surprised as he and Ron looked down at the adult Severus sleeping peacefully.

“Shhh. Our son is sleeping,” Ron whispered in a hushed voice, blushing when he realized what he had said.

After much debate, the twins, Ron and Harry carefully elevated Severus to Harry and Ron’s bedroom and tucked the man in. Harry left the room, leaving Ron behind. The redhead quickly made sure nobody saw him before he leaned forward and whispered loving words he knew Severus had always longed to hear.

“I’ll always be your Papa, no matter what,” Ron said before he placed a soft kiss on his son’s forehead and left the room, not seeing the professor’s happy smile and his black eyes opening briefly before falling into a deep slumber.  
______________

I know, a sappy ending, but I love sappy endings!


End file.
